


Independent Dependence

by Katey_Opalescent



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, Dom!Lance, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda..., Like it's a bit of a slowburn, M/M, Porn With Plot, Punishment, Smut, Smut and Fluff, Spanking, They're both of age, handjobs, sub!Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:17:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katey_Opalescent/pseuds/Katey_Opalescent
Summary: Keith wouldn’t be able to give you the definition of the word ‘relax’ to save his life. Which is why, oh so subtly, Lance wrapped his arm around the back of Keith’s chair and snaked his hand up the expansion of his boyfriend’s back. He then wrapped his hand around the back of Keith’s neck, taking it into a firm yet delicate and promising hold. 
Or the one where, sometimes being the defender of the Universe gets to be a bit too much for Keith, and Lance doesn't mind helping him out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Unedited and literally written in the span of about one day whoops

Withholding an immensely high status on the castle was truly an honor, and Keith would never want anyone to think otherwise. Not for a second did he take his rank for granted, nor would ever willingly give it up at the drop of a hat. After all, he’s a workaholic who appreciates always having something to do. Really, he does.

But sometimes, some days, he _doesn’t_. His entirety is worn down from fighting a seemingly never ending war he hadn’t even known existed until just a few months ago. Edges of his sanity are leisurely fraying. Like a homemade knit blanket that’s been given decades of love. With the exception of the fact his wear comes from how plagued his once gentle mind has come to be by the haunting images of those he’s killed. Sure, they were enemies who would have murdered him or his team first. It was all in self-defense, and the defense of those around him.

Yet, still, lives were taken by his hands. It’s a lot to process for someone who’d generally be in their first or second year of college down on Earth. Someone who’s just too young to have the significant responsibility that has been unfairly placed on his and his team’s shoulders. Here they are, ultimate universe defenders, quite literally responsible for the wellbeing and safety of the entire universe. Everything that goes wrong falls back on him, on his team, because they are meant to stop it from ever happening. Meanwhile, down on Earth, young adults their age are having the time of their lives at their most free age.

_It’s not that bad, honestly. You’re exaggerating, get ahold of yourself paladin._ Keith would scold himself, shaking his head in disappointment at his own thoughts. As if he didn’t have the right to think like that. As if he didn’t have the right to be tired. No one aboard the ship had the time to be tired, or even register the feeling that is exhaustion. Hence why, whenever Keith felt as if everything was closing in on him and becoming too much, he would become upset with himself rather than take care of himself.

Although, it’s no mystery to anyone aboard the ship that Keith, the most independent of them all, doesn’t know how to take care of himself.

 Constantly needing the reminder that he cannot train on an empty stomach. _C’mon man, you’re gonna pass out if you don’t eat at least a little food before working yourself down to the bone._

Constantly needing the reminder that sleep is in fact a necessity that both humans and Alteans alike happen to require. _Babe? … Keith, baby. It’s basically three in the morning. What the hell are you doing awake? Oh-ho-ho no you don’t. The bed is getting cold, get your mullet head over here and cuddle me before I freeze to death. And, no, before you even think about asking, this cannot be compromised._

In other words, workaholic is an under exaggeration of how Keith acts towards his duty as the Red Paladin, and Shiro’s right hand man. Whenever he begins to feel upset, or the unwelcome sensation of weariness begins to creep in on him, he does not do what is right by taking care of himself. No, that isn’t how Keith Kogane operates. Instead, he drills himself into the ground with nonstop training, and tops it off with being irritable. Just like the tick-tick-tick of a bomb just waiting to explode.

Currently, when surrounded by the entire ship’s crew at the dining table, the latter was his only option. The noise of the room is both deafening and too loud all at once. Questions being thrown at him as if he just walked into class and didn’t know he had missed a quiz.

Allura is politely asking if he’s able to check for any distress calls after dinner, stating she had other business to attend to. Something about landing on a friendly planet, and needing to greet the inhabitants to assure them they were of no harm.

Coran telling him he should eat, that he tried really hard to make the unappetizing green goop less horrendous.

 Pidge is teasing him over how easily he had lost in the training session earlier that day with the bots. Not even making it to level four before he was knocked off his feet and unable to get back up. It’s not like they could know that the night before he was wide awake for hours on end. Staring at the ceiling with his head resting comfortably on a snoozing Lance’s chest, wondering why he couldn’t seem to fall asleep when he was beyond the point of exhaustion.

Shiro is shooting questions at him as well. Asking him if he’s able to help go over the plan against Zarkon with him. Asking him if he can go out later and do a sweep of the planet, just to make sure they don’t miss anything.

Everyone was asking him something. Asking him if he could do this, if he’s done that, and why he hasn’t done this. Everyone, everyone except for _Lance_.

Lance, whom sits silently beside his boyfriend, eyes flickering between the young Asian man who’s being hit with the fired off questions and the surrounding crew who happen to be doing the immense questioning. Silence is far out of his character. He’s generally the one cracking inappropriate jokes, bickering lightheartedly with Hunk and Pidge, and annoying them all with his over the top affectionate gestures towards Keith. No matter what, no matter where, Lance always breaks a tense mood with something that makes everyone mock groan to cover up their hidden amusement.

Yet now, at such an opportune time for him to freely shoot off sassy remarks and comments, he sits there in complete and utter silence.

Keith visibly begins cracking underneath the questions that are quickly piling on top of him. His shoulders tensing, fists curling and uncurling, eyes looking everywhere and nowhere at once. To everyone else, this was just normal Keith behavior. No one on the ship can truly be considered dense, but in the aspect of understanding when a stop needs to be put to something as simple as firing off an excessive amount of questions at a singular person, no one but Lance could quite catch on.

It was plain as day in his eyes. How his boyfriend was stumbling under the weight of his position. How he was trying so very hard to maintain a calm and collected demeanor, when inwardly he just wanted to scream. Just wanted to beg everyone to shut up, just wanted to give into the exhaustion and just _relax_. But Keith doesn’t know how to relax, Keith wouldn’t be able to give you the definition of the word ‘relax’ to save his life.

Which is why, oh so subtly, Lance wrapped his arm around the back of Keith’s chair and snaked his hand up the expansion of his boyfriend’s back. He then wrapped his hand around the back of Keith’s neck, taking it into a firm yet delicate and promising hold. It’s a grip that has the worked up man’s body going laxer by the second, before he’s unintentionally pressing against the hold. Eyes delicately fluttering, Keith glances at his boyfriend shyly, only to see Lance had already been looking at him. Gaze calculating, probably trying to determine how long it would take before he absolutely must whisk the other away into their room for the night.

After a few beats of thoughtful silence, Lance eventually leans over the short distance and presses a kiss to Keith’s temple (eliciting a few exaggerated groans from the surrounding crew) before lowers his lips and murmurs a feathery whisper of, “I would prefer it if you ate something before we go to our room. I would hate for you to go to sleep on an empty stomach, doll.” Soothed by his boyfriend’s voice, Keith bobs his head in an understanding motion before finally picking up his fork to eat. No matter how unappetizing the meal may be, there’s always something in him that alters drastically when Lance requests he do something. In no way is he unfamiliar to the change, not anymore. He’s grown aware of the submissive side of him generally comes out to play when the world just becomes too much.

In the beginning, he had failed to accept it. He didn’t want anyone, including his willing boyfriend, to take care of him. It felt like he was a burden, he felt he was fully capable of taking care of himself and didn’t need the assistance of others. He had spent so much of his life being independent that the mere thought of becoming dependent frightened him to the core.

Now that it has become a normal occurrence, Keith doesn’t quite remember where down the line he had begun to accept the undeniable submissive side of him. The side that practically purred whenever Lance would complement him. This large part of him that had been locked away for so long, that adores when Lance steps up and ultimately takes full control. The side of him that is so very willing to just _let go_. To let control slip through his own fingertips, and allow himself to be taken care of by his loving boyfriend who of which is more than willing to do so. Although he rarely verbally requests the help, Lance has become accustomed to picking up on when Keith wanted or needed it.

The questions kept coming, the others remaining ignorant to the affect it has on their fellow teammate. But now, with Lance’s firm guiding hand on the back of his neck, Keith was able to stumble over the best answers he could provide without letting the accumulating frustration get the better of him.

It felt like eternity before the crew began dispersing. Everyone finishing their meals at around the same time, except for Keith. Who, for ages, had sat there with a lost appetite while everyone else was munching away. He didn’t have much more to eat, but by the time it was only Lance and him left, he didn’t really care about how long it would take him.

Freely, Keith placed his fork back into the bowl before dropping his head on Lance’s shoulder. Swiftly, the taller of the two pulled Keith over to rest on his lap, one hand returning to the back of his neck while the other gripped onto one of his thighs. Eliciting a soft hum of contentment as Keith buried his face into the crook of Lance’s neck, gloved hands gripping onto the other man’s shirt like a lifeline.

Had this been any other circumstance, Lance would have teased his boyfriend mercilessly. Would have started a harmless bicker with him, just as he always does. However, this isn’t any other circumstance. Keith needs him in a way no one else on this ship knows, and Lance isn’t about to betray his lover by not giving it to him.

“Do you plan to eat anymore? There’s just a few bites left, I’m sure you’ve got it in you,” Lance keeps his voice at the same whisper tone, even though there is no one around to hear them, disguising the subtle order as a question. They both know Keith his expected to finish the meal; that while Lance will take no for an answer without consequence, it would make him prouder to hear ‘yes sir’.

“I’m not that hungry,” Keith admits, a pout forming on his lips. He wasn’t trying to get them to their room faster, really. He had genuinely lost his appetite, far too comfortable in his dominant’s hold to have the desire to eat anymore.

There was a beat of silence where Lance observed the look on his lover’s face, mentally putting together the puzzle before nodding his head in belief. “Alright, baby. Come on then.” Lance had said it as if he was going to put the other down and make him walk on his own, however he did the opposite. Adjusting the two of them so that Keith could wrap his legs around Lance’s middle, he stood up with the smaller man still in his arms and effortlessly carried him to their room. (After having done this so many times before, the weight of the other man wasn’t nearly as difficult to support as it had been the first time.)

The halls were silent aside from the sound of Lance’s footsteps, no one was around to witness Keith in his vulnerable state. A state he only ever trusted Lance with. Because Lance knows how to handle the vulnerable state with the utmost care. When Lance had first discovered this part of Keith he hadn’t once teased him about it. He too had a switch that had been flipped, and for once he didn’t even have the urge to poke fun at his boyfriend over something, especially something he knew was difficult for Keith to come to terms with.

A low whine vibrated against Lance’s ear when he had to pull his hand away from the other man’s neck to press the button to their room’s door. Chuckling, he didn’t bother to put his hand back, instead placing it on Keith’s ass to better support carrying him. The placement of his hand doesn’t last for long, the moment the two of them are inside the room he gently drops Keith onto the bed.

“Alright, you know what to do, beautiful,” Lance says, walking his own leisure pace to their nightstand which contains the majority of their ‘toys’. He pulls out only a few items, placing them on top of the nightstand before turning to face his submissive.

Keith seemed reluctant, fidgety and toying with the bottom of his black t-shirt with nervous fingers. It wasn’t anything new, Lance knew that there were some days he was more acceptant than others. Knew that sometimes Keith tended to overthink, which evolves into doubt, which evolves into reluctance. Silently, Lance strides over and stands tall in front of Keith’s hunched over seated form. Placing a single finger under the submissive’s chin, Lance tilts his head up and raises an eyebrow at him.

”Stop,” Lance orders firmly before pulling his lips into a tight straight line. Keith makes a small confused noise, raising a hand up to grip onto Lance’s shirt and cocking his head to the side much like a puppy. “You’re overthinking, _stop_. I do not know what runs through that beautiful head of yours, but you need to stop overthinking, and just let yourself be yourself. Now, do you want me to keep going, or should we quit now before tonight starts?”

Eyes widening comically, Keith whines and jerks his head away from the finger that Lance was effortlessly holding his head up with. Before he can be questioned, Keith buries his face into the other man’s stomach to hide and his hold on the man’s shirt tightening. Heaving a sigh, Lance forcefully pulls Keith back by the shoulders, keeping his grip firm and hardening his gaze. “Keith, I asked you a damn question, I expect an answer.”

Lance is already sure he knows what Keith’s answer will be. Knows that Keith will come out of his state of thinking too hard and will melt in Lance’s arms. He also knows the other man doesn’t enjoy asking for what he wants, and generally Lance is okay with that. He’ll go with the river flow. Sometimes, however, he isn’t too sure, and wants to make sure he isn’t crossing any lines.

“Please?” Keith whimpers, staring up at his dominant with tears already building up in his eyes. Seeing his boyfriend cry in any other circumstance would make Lance’s heart stumble and stutter. But he knows those tears, knows that Keith _needs_ to cry. To let out frustration that’s pent up beyond belief, to just let go.

“Please…? Be more specific, darling,” Lance teases gently, pulling one hand away to gently cup Keith’s cheek. Instantaneously, Keith leans into the warmth provided from the contact. Eyes fluttering shut for just a couple ticks before he’s opening his eyes once again.

“Please spank me, sir,” Keith mumbles, heart palpitating at an irregular fast rate and a blush rising high on his cheeks. When Lance doesn’t respond within five seconds, Keith is whining high in his throat and pulling his hands up to both cover his own face and grip onto Lance’s hand. “Please, sir, I-“ Keith sniffles, whining again, but this time in irritation.

Lance hushes him gently, removing one of Keith’s hands and leaning down to place a gentle kiss to his forehead. “And why do you want me to spank you, Keith?” Lance knows, they both know, but this is part of how they operate. Keith admits why, Lance accepts it swiftly, and they get on with things.

“B-because it helps,” Keith mumbles, reveling in the gentle kisses that are being trailed down his neck by a pair of familiar dark lips. “It helps the tension, and it lets me loosen up, and it hurts but it’s nice.” No, Keith doesn’t gain pleasure from spankings. But there’s something about them that provides an indescribable help. “And I, I _deserve_ a spanking.”

_That_ , Lance most certainly did not expect. “Is that so?” Lance muses, pulling away and standing up straight again. He drops all contact with Keith which causes the other man to nearly just start crying. “And what exactly did you do to deserve a spanking, doll?” Sometimes (most of the time) whenever Keith makes these rare claims, it’s over something small. Something that doesn’t add up to necessarily deserving a spanking. There’s a difference when he deserves one and needs one. It’s a thin line but it exists, and Lance has a keen enough eye to know whether it’s being crossed or not.

“Itouchedmyself,” Keith mumbles, eyes landing on anywhere but his dominant as tears start building up in his eyes again.

“I’m sorry, care to repeat that? Slower this time, Keith. And louder, it’s quite rude to mumble when speaking to me.” The dominant one of the two is already starting to tense, arms crossing over his chest as he towers over the submissive.

“I- this morning. You were, you were sleeping and I didn’t want to, to wake you up! But I woke up with uh, a situation, and I had to take care of it and didn’t wanna ask you if I was allowed to take care of it because you were so peaceful and I… I touched myself,” Keith scrunches his eyes closed, wrapping his arms around himself and pulling his knees up to his chest. He mumbles out a string of apologies, feeling the sudden shift in atmosphere.

“Tell you what,” Lance starts. “We’re going to get the initial spanking out of the way. This started as my helping you, and it’s gonna continue with my helping you. After that is done, and you have been calmed down and gently coaxed into a state of serenity is when I will punish you. Understood?”

Keith nods his head quickly, blinking up at Lance with a couple of tears trailing down his cheeks. Smiling softly, Lance wipes away a tear and murmurs, “Don’t start that now, we haven’t even started, doll. Come on now, you know what to do.”

Quickly, Keith gets up on his knees, wobbling slightly from not being on a one hundred percent solid surface before starting to rid himself of the clothing. First starting by peeling off the tight black shirt, then proceeding with his jeans and socks. By the time he was finished, dressed in nothing but his boxers that are clad to him like a second skin, Lance was already seated on the edge of the bed. Needed items placed neatly beside him as he waits patiently for Keith to do as he’s supposed to.

Sliding off the bed, the submissive bows his head before slowly approaching his dominant. Hands clasped together in front of him, like a scolded child. There’s no time given for the man to register what’s even happening before Lance has him draped across his lap. One hand held against Keith’s back to keep him from squirming away in surprise, and the other hand placed on the man’s ass.

“Calm down,” Lance murmurs softly. “If you’re a good boy, I might not punish you at all. I would hate to ruin the original intent for coming in here. You know you’re supposed to tell me you’ve done something wrong immediately after you do it for that exact reason. Or, did you forget?”

“I didn’t forget,” Keith breathlessly responds, half of his face resting against the comforter of the bed, his hands gripping onto his boyfriend’s jeans. “I’m sorry, sir. I got distracted. Not telling you is part of why today was so hard for me… everyone was so busy and I couldn’t seem to find a long enough span of time where we could have been alone so I could tell you.” Guilt was weighing heavy in the submissive’s tone, and Lance rubbed the man’s left cheek while humming in acknowledgment.

“Alright, doll,” He brings down a hard smack, tearing a cry of surprise from the smaller man. His body lurching forward as much as it was allowed when being restrained by one of Lance’s hands. “Be a good boy, and take your spanking well. Remember to count, and thank me after each smack.” He punctuates his words with another hard slap to Keith’s barely shielded ass.

“Two, thank you,” Keith whimpers. Another smack rains down, and Keith responds with the number and his gratitude. Lance doesn’t keep a steady rhythm, keeping Keith in suspense of when the next smack will come down. Watching as the man’s back tenses in anticipation, feels the grip on his legs grow tighter and tighter as Keith struggles to count through his sobs. As a ‘fifteen’ is choked out, Lance pulls down Keith’s boxers. Revealing the rosy red color that his pale boyfriend’s ass has flushed, a color that will probably stay there for quite a bit after they’re done.

Keith hisses through his teeth at the sudden chill that hits his ass, biting into the comforter to muffle an embarrassingly loud whine that drawls out. “Aww,” Lance coos, rubbing his boyfriend’s ass using slow circular motions. “Look at how red you’ve gotten for me, baby boy. I’d say you’ve gotten a proper spanking, yes?” Keith just whimpers in return, jolting when Lance brings his hand down onto his bare ass. A pleased hum sounds from Lance’s throat at the sight of his handprint appearing momentarily on Keith’s ass before it fades away.

Smiling wickedly, Lance brings his hand down thrice more on the same exact spot. Watching in fascination as the handprint stays, just as he was hoping it would. “Now you’ve got the prettiest little mark on your ass, don’t you love it when I mark you, baby?” Keith nods his head, face flushing in embarrassment at the dirty talk as he wiggles his ass in an unintentionally teasing motion.

Lance pinches Keith’s ass for that one before bringing his hand down once more, closing out the spanking at twenty hits. Tears were still rushing down Keith’s face when he was gently tugged up and cradled in his master’s arms. Despite how blurred his vision has become from the tears, he can still make out where he is, and rests his head limply against the other man’s chest. Welcoming the warmth and comfort he receives from being gently rocked back and forth and praised.

“You took your spanking so well, baby,” Lance croons, kissing Keith’s forehead which had a thin layer of sweat covering it. “Such a good boy, let it out hun. It’s okay to cry,” The dominant continues to rock Keith gently, continues to whisper those sweet praises that Keith was yearning to hear. The tension has entirely left Keith’s body, feeling safe and secure and _cared for_. The boundless worries and duties sliding off his shoulders, leaving him lax and content in Lance’s arms. 

His ass burns, and he’s almost positive it’s a bright red color that could match the flush of his red cheeks. Yet it’s a nice burn, a stinging sensation that he doesn’t have to worry about. Because the pain is in control, it will never cause him any damage, and Lance never fails to take care of him after it’s all over with.

Sobbing reduced to gentle weeping which then reduced to soft sniffling, Keith becoming basically soundless as Lance places sweet butterfly kisses everywhere he can reach. Eventually, a kiss lands on the man’s mouth. Initially Keith squeaks in surprise, a bit out of it from the gentle swaying that was sending him into a sleepy state. However, he’s quick to melt into the kiss, head tilting upward as his arms mindlessly wrap around the dominant’s neck. Lance pulls their lips apart just long enough to reposition Keith so that the submissive is straddling him (pulling Keith’s boxers off entirely in the process) before fusing their lips together once again.

A low groan sounds from the back of Keith’s throat, and he tries desperately to play it off by kissing his boyfriend harder. Of course, this only gives him away, and Lance huffs out a chuckle and pulls back. Their lips centimeters away, so close and yet not close enough.

“You like that, baby boy? Like when I kiss you while you’re all naked and vulnerable? Hmm?” Keith shifts, accidentally rubbing his half hard cock against Lance’s lower stomach. Grasping the other man’s attention instantly, eyes flickering down to drink in the sight of his boyfriend’s dick. “Look at that.” Lance lowers his hand and smoothly wraps it around the pale shaft. His cock was a bit above average, and a pale pink in color (except for the head, which was a flushed red from being worked up.) “Just kissing you is starting to turn you into a mess, how cute.”

“L-lance,” Keith gasps, head dropping on the man’s shoulder as he ruts up into his hand. Lance tsks him, shaking his head in disappointment before pulling his hand away.

“Ah ah ah, don’t move when I’m touching you. And what did you call me?”

“Sir,” Keith whimpers, stilling his hips instantly and wrapping his arms tighter around the man’s neck. “Please touch me, I promise I won’t move.”

“Yeah? What a desperate little slut you are,” Lance coos, slowly trailing his fingers down Keith’s chest and reveling in how tense the man’s body gets as he tries to hold back from pushing into any and all touches. “Anymore movement from you, and I’ll have to tie you up. Understand?” Keith nods his head quickly in obedient excitement, breathing labored as he pants softly. Lance finally shows some mercy and wraps his hand around Keith’s dick once again. Although his tugging movements are painfully slow, it’s still something more than nothing.

Humming softly, Lance observes Keith’s face as he speeds up his movements on the sub’s cock. Watching as Keith’s jaw drops, a smooth low moan flowing through those lush swollen lips of his. How his eyes are closed serenely, taking what his dominant gives him with full gratitude.

“This what you wanted me to do to you this morning when you were having a hard time, baby boy?” Lance teases, speeding up his hand and teasing the slit of his lover’s leaking cock whenever he got the chance. “I bet you fucked yourself onto your pretty little fingers while crying out my name, huh? Had to bite on your bottom lip to make sure you weren’t too loud, and couldn’t use your other hand to muffle yourself because you were too busy jerking on your cock. Bet you begged for me to touch you, imagined me fucking you faster and faster with every second. Isn’t that right my needy little sub?”

Keith let out a mantra of yeses, letting out a choked sob of pleasure as his hips went against his restraint and jerkily moved up into Lance’s fluid motions. “Sorry sorry sorry,” Keith mumbled, although he was so lost in the pleasure he kept moving his hips up anyway. Head thrown back, hair sticking to his forehead and neck.

“Yeah? Bet you wish I would do that to you right now, huh? Wish I would tie you up and ravish you. Want me to make you feel good all over? Eat out your tight hole until you’re sobbing into your arm and begging me to fuck you? Want me to loosen you up with my tongue, slowly fuck it into you until you just need more to fill you? Hmm, baby boy? Is that what you want?” It was obvious Keith was close, his movements becoming faster and his breathing becoming heavier.

“Please please please, please Lance. I love you I love you,” Keith sobs out, continuing to let out a string of gibberish before his hips still in midair. Writhing and moaning the submissive cums all over his boyfriend’s shirt, a sob catching in his throat as he rides out his high. Lance is the first to stop the movement, pulling his hand back and placing it on Keith’s thigh to rub soothing circles into the exposed skin.

“I love you too, Keith,” Lance smiles softly, taking a small break from the dominant role to remind his boyfriend of this. Keith smiles back tiredly before dipping his head down and kissing his lover languidly, their lips dragging slow and sweet. Lance pulls back for a moment and murmurs, “Consider me not fucking you as your punishment. You’re lucky I love how you look and sound when you get worked up from cumming, otherwise you may not have gotten an orgasm at all.” Keith hums in drowsy acknowledgement, resting his forehead against Lance’s.

“Thank you,” Keith mumbles shyly, suddenly hyperaware of what just happened.

“Doll, you don’t have to thank me every time we do this. You know I’m happy to help, you know I understand. Yeah?” Lance pecks Keith’s lips once more, not being able to resist it.

“Yeah,” Keith sighs happily, a sleepy but sincere smile gracing his features. “Doesn’t make me any less grateful.”

“I love you,” Lance repeats, holding Keith closer. Keith responds with something along the lines of an ‘I love you too’, but all energy has been stolen from him and Lance couldn’t quite understand through the sleepy slurring. Before he can request a repeat, Keith’s breathing has slowed and his body has relaxed completely. Signifying he has inevitably fallen asleep. “I love you,” Lance murmurs once more despite the fact he cannot be heard, smiling fondly and burying his face into Keith’s hair. “So, so much.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry if this is a bit too slow paced, or really bad. I don't write smut very often at all, and I often get carried away. Anyway, I really wanted to show a softer side to BDSM (but you know, still involve some of the smutty smut stuff also aha). Generally I'm one for bottom Lance (you know that fucker has a praise kink to the max), but I also like it when people are basically like the opposite of what you expect them to be in the bedroom. 
> 
> Anyway, really, thank you for reading!


End file.
